


Family Bonding

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #104: Bonfire Night.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #104: Bonfire Night.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Family Bonding

~

“Toffee apple for me, please,” said Albus.

“I ate the last one.” 

Albus’ mouth fell open.

Lily sighed. “Stop teasing, Jamie.” Pulling an apple out of the hamper, she handed it to Albus. 

Albus glared at James. 

James smirked, clearly unrepentant. “I was just joking.” 

“Fuc—”

“Albus!” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Bonfire night’s meant to be a family bonding experience.” 

Grumbling, Albus settled. 

“Well,” observed Severus. “I made treacle toffees as well, but if we’re arguing—”

“We’re not!” James assured him. “Right, Al?” 

Albus nodded. “No arguing here.” 

As Severus distributed toffee, Harry sighed. Evidently, bribery made family bonding better. 

~


End file.
